


Teeth

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha!Danny, Alpha!Vlad, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I was originally going for a darker tone, M/M, Paulina/Danny mention, and now I don't know what's happening, and then I got lost too, but holy heck a lot is definitely happening, but then it got lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: My religion is you.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 416





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I find it incredibly interesting that fandom in general has fought to establish a verse where mlm and wlw are the norm and yet they still confirm to a certain True Match. In our society, men and women are seen as the best couple choice. In ABO, it's alpha/omegas. We have unwittingly boxed ourselves in. The cycle of conformity begins anew and we shall never escape it even amongst our own kind.
> 
> Everytime someone thinks about doing an abo fic the ultimate question is, "who is the alpha and who is the omega?" And sometimes the omega aspect feels kinda forced. Why not both? Can't both characters, who display dominant personalities, be the alpha? Why does someone have to be the omega if it simply doesn't work for the character? (Looking at you SnK fandom) 
> 
> So anyway, hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!

Danny examines his new fangs in the mirror. They stare back at him. Mocking him. He turns his head this way and that. They were sharp and most importantly they were _noticeable_.

Jazz knocks on the door again. "Danny you've been in there 20 minutes hurry up! We're going to be late for school!"

"I said I'd be out in a second Jazz geez!" Danny glares at the door. 

He looks back at the mirror. Yep. The fangs were still there. He's going to go ahead and chalk this up as a ghost thing. Because he was pretty positive up until this point that alphas didn't have fangs. The only other person he can think of as actually having some is Vlad. But that was only because of his ghost half. Therefore that had to be what this was. Right? 

(See Vlad? One plus one equals two he can do math.) 

He'd finally presented as an alpha at 16. No one was surprised. Vlad was oddly proud and had given him a very unwelcome birthday gift. Seriously when was he ever going to need a suit? 

His birthday party had been a quiet affair. Just friends and family. And Vlad. He'd been extra weird that night. While the older man normally touched his shoulder or ruffled his hair, he'd been laying it on a little thick. He did that weird Vlad thing where he leaned down to _smell_ him (what the **fuck**?). And while it still creeped Danny out, he'd gotten somewhat used to it over the years. It's easier to just block out the theories on why he does it. He swears to God he better not find out Vlad has one of his fucking shirts stashed away in a secret drawer or something. Danny has been wondering where the hell his blue jacket has gone to and Jazz just rolls her eyes saying he needs to keep better track of his clothes. That's what you get for not putting it in the laundry basket, she'd said.

The thing was though, Vlad was _off_ even by society standards. When he had confessed his love for his mother at the college reunion Danny was honestly confused. 

"But... She's an alpha?"

He'd never heard if such a thing before then. Okay well that was a lie. They learned about same gender couples in Sex Ed class. About the rare occurrences that happened between alphas throughout history. Amity may have been small, but Danny had seen what he thought had been pretty much every type of relationship there was. Beta/alpha, alpha/omega (like his parents), beta/beta, even an omega/omega. But two alphas? They'd kill each other. It'd never work. Not in the long run.

But apparently Vlad fancied his mother. It was all kinds of wrong. It just didn't make any _sense_. Alphas like to be dominant and on top, two alphas under the same roof would never be able to function properly.

"Danny Fenton you open this door right now!"

Danny is knocked from his thoughts and sighs before going to open the door. He'll just have to deal with it today. 

-

School is terrible. Danny spends the entire time with his mouth closed running a tongue over his teeth. If they were connected to his ghost half shouldn't they appear with his ghost half? Then again Vlad had summoned his fangs in human form plenty of times.

They'd gone away briefly after Danny had finally gotten himself to relax. Convincing himself everything would be fine and they would probably go away on their own. To which they did, much to his relief. But then Dash spots him in the hallway and they pop out again. 

He swears ever since he presented, Dash had gotten even more determined to bully him. Looks like somebody was afraid that Danny wouldn't be his punching bag for very much longer. And honestly? There is some truth to that because Danny is starting to forget all the reasons why he ever let Dash push him around in the first place. 

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Hm?" Danny looks up to see Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class looking at him.

"We're waiting on your answer."

Danny looks at the question up on the board. He opened his mouth to answer but what if somebody sees? What if they notice his fangs and everyone finds out?

So he shrugs.

Mr. Lancer sighs and Danny only feels slightly guilty. 

"If you don't know the answer could you at least say so?"

"Mm hm."

There are a few giggles here and there. Danny sinks in his seat. He really hopes Mr. Lancer takes pity and doesn't give him detention.

-

He's fighting with Vlad on a rooftop when Danny snarls at him with a mouth full of teeth. Vlad blinks in surprise. Then it slides into a pleased grin.

"Why Daniel,"

"No!" Danny throws a hand up to stop whatever weird things Vlad was about to say. "Just shut up and fight me!"

He can already guess what it was the older man was thinking. That once again it has been proven Danny's more like Vlad than he cares to admit. Just another stupid thing that connected them. It didn't mean shit.

"How are you liking them?" Vlad easily avoids a punch. "I'd often caught you admiring mine. Are you happy to finally have your own set little badger?"

Danny screams and lunges at him. Vlad catches his arms and throws him over his head down to the concrete below. Danny hits it with a loud smack. He only has enough time to get in one breath before Vlad descends on him again. He quickly phases through to avoid the next attack.

"No! They suck almost as much as you!"

Danny flies in random directions, trying to dodge vlad's ecto blasts and throw the other man off.

A look of contemplation crosses Vlad's face. "Having trouble retracting them Daniel?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

Thankfully he shuts up for the next minute. But Vlad eventually catches him by the throat and pins him to the wall. His favorite fucking position.

"If you needed help little badger all you had to do was ask."

Danny growls at him. God he couldn't wait for his growth spurt to finish. He may be taller than he was at 14 (being eye level with the man's chest was just not fun) but now he's eye-level with his mouth and he's forced to stare at it whenever Vlad spouts out nonsense.

"Like I'd ever ask your help in anything!"

But Vlad only smiles. "If you change your mind I'm more than happy to lend a hand."

"Fuck you! Get off!" He curses mostly because he knows it annoys the older man. Honestly when you thought about it, Vlad was the real reason he swore like a sailor. 

Danny struggles. Trying to phase out of the man's grip. But Vlad counts on it and holds fast. Then he leans in. Danny squeezes his eyes shut because here it comes again.

There was a time when Vlad put forth an effort of being subtle about it. Danny's not sure if he misses those times. Vlad presses his face into Danny's hair and breathes in. What the hell was so enticing about his scent anyway? Just your normal teenage musk.

But as Vlad is nuzzling his head, ew, Danny realizes this is the first time he's been this close to Vlad ever since he presented. Spice and heat surround him. It pulls him in. Danny rests his forehead against Vlad's chest. What...what was this? Had Vlad always smelled like this? This intoxicating scent of scorched leaves? 

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Danny jerks back. He tries to phase away again. He's surprised when Vlad actually lets him.

Danny hovers a good 20 ft away from him in the air. 

"Just remember Daniel, if you ever need my advice you know where I live."

He teleports away in a pink swirl.

Pffft. Fruitloop.

-

Danny caves after two weeks. He can't do this. This was driving him nuts! Every time he was overly stressed or angry or even just mildly annoyed, the fangs popped out and it took forever for them to go back in. Sam and Tucker suggested breathing exercises, but that didn't really help. Plus if he continues not talk in class he's positive Mr. Lancer is just going to fail him all together.

He considers simply calling Vlad and making him tell him over the phone. He really, really doesn't want to have to actually go to his mansion. But knowing Vlad he'll probably spin it, saying some bullshit about how his techniques only work in person. Either that or he'll just keep hanging up on Danny until he cracks and flies over there anyway.

So Danny ends up shooting him a text-- _put a pin in your latest evil scheme im heading over_ \--and makes the dreaded flight to Vlad's house. He's halfway there when Vlad texts back-- _in the lounge_. 

Danny frowns at his phone. 

_u have like 4 lounges. and just call it what it is. its a living room_

_The one on the second floor. And would it kill you to use capitalization?_

_yes_

Danny slips his phone into his pocket not caring if Vlad replies. He flies to the second window and looks for the living room. It annoys him that he actually knows the general layout of Vlad's place. But it only made sense after the number of times he'd been inside. Mostly for prank purposes and/or sabotage. 

Vlad is standing by the fireplace like he's ready for a photograph. Hair in a loose ponytail, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Danny can feel his smugness across the room. It wasn't too late to turn back…

No. He had to do this. He was going to go crazy if he didn't get his fangs under control. 

"Daniel." Vlad's lips wrap around his name in a way that has Danny swallowing. 

He shakes It off. It was just typical fruitloop behavior what was the matter with him?

"Vlad." He spits.

Vlad gestures to one of the armchairs. "Have a seat."

Danny plops down in a way he hopes conveys how much he doesn't want to do this. Vlad takes a seat across him. And unlike the way Danny had fallen in a gangly mess, Vlad simply lets gravity guide him down and elegantly crosses one leg over the other. Danny rolls his eyes. So dramatic.

"So let me guess." Vlad starts. "They respond to your aggravation and anxiety?"

"No duh."

Vlad's eye twitches at Danny's attempts to remain rude. 

"What have you tried doing so far?"

Danny opens his mouth to tell him. As he explains, the more unsettled he feels. That same faint scent of fire and spice fill the entire house. He feels out of place. Like it's squeezing him. Trying to overlay his own natural scent of mint and ice. In a manner Danny hopes is subtle, he rubs his wrists back and forth over the chair. 

It's his chair now. Bitch.

Vlad smiles, pretending not to notice. Which in itself is odd. Alphas should take offense to others coming into their territory and claiming their stuff. 

God this was weird. He wants to leave.

"The problem is that your brain naturally responds to outside threats. A show of fangs can be an intimidation tactic. You simply need to tell your body that there is no threat."

"Gee why didn't I think of that?" Danny says sarcastically.

Vlad frowns again. When he fails to speak any further Danny squirms under his gaze. Jeez did the guy have to stare at him like that?

They sit for another minute in complete silence and Danny throws his hands up. "Jeez, okay I'm sorry! Please share with me your wisdom oh mighty Plasmius!"

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated but I have faith you'll get there." Vlad smirks.

"Just get this over with I have homework to do!"

That was a filthy lie. And an obvious one at that. Like Vlad didn't know Danny hated doing his homework. Nevertheless, he thankfully continues his explanation.

"The first step to controlling your fangs is to make them come out on command before you can make them go in."

"What the hell kind of logic is that?"

"I want you to close your eyes. Imagine something that makes you angry."

"Or I could just not close my eyes and stare at you."

Vlad's growl rumbles through the living room. And while Danny feels the usual pleased rush of getting under Vlad's skin, something else now crawls there. It vibrates in his chest like an answer. He wants to hear it again. Danny grits his teeth.

"Close your eyes."

This time Danny complies. He had every intention of imagining Vlad, but the man's light smirk isn't quite right in his mind. The eyes are staring at him with a needy gaze that Danny doesn't recognize.

Dash it is then.

Okay. Think of Dash. Arrogant high schooler that thinks he's the shit just because he can play football. Gets off with every little thing because the school doesn't want to lose its quarterback. Picks on Danny and other kids all the time.

He can feel his teeth lengthen. 

"Good. Now, I want you to firmly tell yourself that that threat you are imagining is not in the room presently. You are here. And you are safe."

Danny would argue about the safe part, but he tells his mind that Dash isn't here. 

"You are in my living room. Away from the threat. There is nothing to fear."

Danny feels the chair under him. Lets his natural scent flow out. He was in Vlad's living room. Dash wasn't here. And he didn't need his fangs.

Danny's eyes fly open when the fangs retract. Vlad smiles at him across from him. 

"Well done. Next I want you to summon your fangs without anger."

"How do I do that?"

"Fangs, as I said before, can be useful in intimidation tactics. In a lot of cases, animals with sharper teeth use them for attracting mates. It shows the ability to properly defend them and their home."

Danny thinks of every single time Vlad has given him a fangy grin for no other reason than to show off. He immediately stomps that thought into oblivion.

"I want you to summon your fangs to show that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself." 

Vlad sits back in his chair, relaxing into the velvet. 

"Intimidate me."

Danny snorts. Like that man would ever be intimidated by anyone. He'd stare down death without blinking first. (And technically he kind of already had.)

Danny sighs. This was going to take awhile.

-

Dash is being more of a dick than usual today. The lunch bell had already rang but Dash is blocking the doorway. He's technically blocking the rest of the class in too. But because Danny getting bullied is a form of entertainment the whole school seems to enjoy, nobody says anything about it.

"Come on! Just say it!" Dash holds up his cell phone ready to record. "Say 'I'm a little weenie!'"

"Knock it off Dash! I just want to go to lunch and get some food."

"The weenie wants some weenies!" Dash laughs at his own joke.

Danny growls lowly. But not low enough that Dash doesn't hear it.

"Uh oh! Does the weenie have a backbone?" Dash reaches out to push his chest. "Do you? Do you weenie?"

"Knock it _off_." Danny says again in a voice as hateful as he can muster.

Sam and Tucker stand on the other side of Dash outside the classroom. Dash had purposefully separated them.

"Dude come on! Just leave him alone!"

"Oh my gosh just admit you're a weenie so we can all get out of here." Star says in an annoyed manner.

Danny turns his glare on her. Her jaw snaps shut.

"Dash. Move it."

Dash leans in. "You going to make me Fenton?"

Danny smiles. But it's not his normal lackadaisical smile. It's the kind he seen on Vlad's face every time they interact. Confident. Smug. And with a little bit of fang.

"As a matter of fact I am."

Dash pauses at his teeth. But he shakes it off.

"Like you could ever make me do anything Fenturd."

Then Danny releases every pheromone he'd been holding pent up in his body. All the backed up anger and frustration he's held for years pours out of him. Intimidation mixes with his scent and he snarls. A low and grating sound. The sound of an Alpha. An apex predator.

Dash struggles to maintain his composure. Fenton has never looks like this before. He's never _smelled_ like this before. When he had learned that Danny was an alpha he'd fallen onto the floor laughing. He was the most pathetic excuse for a dominant species he'd ever seen.

But now that they're here, Dash suddenly realizes that Danny has grown. He doesn't have to look down on him anymore. Danny is at eye level with him. He'd been in denial about it for so long that to finally realize it is like a smack in the face.

_**"Get out of my way."** _

Danny's authoritative tone takes a hold of Dash's instincts. This alpha was stronger than him, and he needed to obey. 

Dash wilts, stepping aside. Danny leaves the room, Dash's eyes on his back. The rest of the class is silent.

-

At lunch Paulina sits down beside him at their usual table. Sam narrows her eyes at her and tells her to go pretend to eat lunch somewhere else. The hispanic girl ignores her. Her eyes only on Danny.

"I didn't know you were so _strong_ , Danny. The way you made Dash back down with nothing but a look was incredibly sexy."

Danny furrows his brows. He looks out amongst the rest of the students in the cafeteria. He is surprised to find a lot of the girls looking his way. They had seen his display of dominance. Or at least heard about it.

Dash glares at him from the A-lister table. But when Danny meets his eyes he looks back down. Huh. Well how about that.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with my homework if you want to come over this weekend and help me with it." She leans in to whisper in his ear. "My parents will be gone."

Him? Help her with homework. Yeah, real subtle.

"I'll think about it."

She smiles and picks up her tray to leave. 

"Ugh, finally." Sam says. "Of course she'd only be interested in you after standing up to Dash. Typical omegan behavior. Going after whoever's the strongest alpha in the school."

"It's biology Sam. Some people can't help it." Tucker says.

"Really Tucker? Really? Of course they can help it! We're not animals merely slaves to our desires!"

Danny tunes them out. 

-

Mr. Lancer waits as the phone rings in his ear. It seemed that he was always worrying about something when it came did Danny Fenton. But he'd be damned if he didn't try to help. 

"Fenton residence, Vlad Masters speaking."

The mayor? Mr. Lancer is confused momentarily before he remembers that he is a friend of the Fenton's.

"Hello this is Mr. Lancer, Danny's teacher. I had some concerns to talk to his parents about."

"About Daniel?" Something in the other man's voice perks up. "They are preoccupied in the lab at the moment, but I can relay whatever the trouble is to them."

"I'm sorry Mister Mayor but this is something I really should speak directly to his parents about."

"Of course, I understand. Mr. Lancer right? You know my godson talks about you. You're the best teacher in his school."

The flattery sinks in and blindsides him for a few seconds before he finally processes the other information Vlad had dropped.

"You're his godfather?"

"Yes that's correct."

Hmm. "Then I suppose it would be all right to tell you then."

He doesn't see the wicked smile on Vlad's face.

"To put it plainly, Daniel has been showing more and more signs of aggression lately. Suppressants can only do so much. I fear he may do something he will regret if he does not get some sort of outlet."

"An outlet?"

"Yes, I would recommend something physical. The football team for example. Perhaps he could try out for that."

"I see." The mayor doesn't seem alarmed at all. His calm, cool tone sounds like he already knows exactly what to do. "This is a very important matter. I will discuss it with his parents immediately. And Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes?"

"Do be sure to call me on any more important matters."

Mr. Lancer has every intention of telling him that it was against policy to call anyone but a student's parents when discussing family matters. This conversation was a one-time thing. But something in the mayor's voice makes him want to comply. Like everything will be alright. Like he can trust him.

"I will Mayor Masters."

"Very good." Vlad says pleasantly. "Have a wonderful evening then."

"You as well."

Vlad hangs up the phone. He'd answered it on a whim. He'd been on his way out. Jack and Maddie were indeed in the lab as he'd said. He knew well enough that they were in a world of their own whenever they were in their lab and would often not hear the phone ring. He's very glad he did.

Jack and Maddie are surprised when he walks back down the stairs.

"V-man! I thought you were leaving?"

"I was but I just got a call from Daniel's School."

"School? Is something wrong?" Maddie finally looks up from her notes. Her children are the only thing that can get her to stop working.

"It seems Daniel is expressing aggressive behavior lately. His teacher is concerned that if he doesn't find an outlet all the emotions he's bottling up will soon explode in all of the wrong ways."

Maddie doesn't know how to begin to respond to that. Her son? Aggressive? He'd always been a sweet little boy. The images just don't match up. Danny could never hurt anyone.

But she thinks back over the past few weeks. How irritated he'd get at dinner. How pulled back from them. Snapping at the littlest thing. He spent all of his time shut into his room. It was even worse than the time he was 14.

The signs were all there. But instead of listening to them she'd pushed them aside. 

"Jack." Her husband looks at her. "What do we do?"

"I believe I have a solution." Vlad steps forward. "With all of the changes that comes with being 16 and presenting as an alpha, it's no wonder Daniel is having trouble. But there is no need to fret! What the boy needs is karate lessons."

Maddie blinks. "Karate lessons?"

"I believe you took them in high school as well, yes?"

Yes she did. It had been the perfect form of release. It had given her a sense of control and purpose.

"Vlad that's a wonderful idea!" She claps her hands together. Her son was following in her footsteps! "I'll have to find him a teacher of course. We can--"

Vlad holds up a hand. "I'll set everything up, my dear. It's the least I can do."

"Vlad, we couldn't possibly ask you to--"

"And of course I will also pay for it. Think of it as me making up for all those missed birthdays."

Jack leans over to Maddie and whispers in a very loud voice. "If Vlad wants to pay for lessons I say we let him!"

Maddie rolls her eyes. Jack was always more willing to accept Vlad's money than her. But she supposed he had a point. What could be the harm in this?

"Alright."

Vlad grins. "Excellent."

-

Danny throws his backpack on the floor. He pretends he doesn't see Vlad glaring at it. If Vlad wants him to hang up his stuff he can do it himself.

"You do realize telling my parents I'm taking karate while I'm actually here training with you is going to eventually fall through? They're going to want to talk to my non-existent sensei. And don't they have stuff like graduation?"

Vlad hangs Danny's backpack on the hook by the doorway and snorts. "So little faith in me badger. I've already thought everything through."

"Of course you have. Knowing you, you'll probably just pay someone to pretend to be my instructor."

Vlad just smiles. 

Danny follows Vlad down to a very large white room. Sam and Tucker hadn't wanted him to go. Vlad had only ever offered to train him in the past with strings attached. But this time Vlad had offered without preamble. At least from what he could see. The way Danny saw it, it was a win-win situation.

Vlad points him in the direction of a locker room. Danny finds a set of gym clothes (his size of course) and puts them on. He comes out to see Vlad in the same set. Black tank, grey sweatpants. It strikes him that he's never seen Vlad's biceps before. Which is an odd thing to notice as true as it was. He's only seen Vlad in suits and long sleeved shirts. In the tank Vlad's muscles bulge. Danny looks down at his own arms. His muscles seem puny in comparison. And suddenly he very much wants to put his hoodie back on. 

"Why can't we just fight in our ghost forms?" Danny asks. At least then he won't have to stare at the Vlad's massive arms.

"You have no sense of style when you fight Daniel. Throwing punches and hoping that they land is no way to continue. You must first learn how to actually fight if you want to get better."

"And yet here I stand."

Vlad snorts. "And it's nothing less than a miracle. One day your luck is going to run out. A good technique can be what saves your life."

Danny sighs. "Fine let's just do it."

Vlad takes a stance. "When you're ready Daniel."

There was something very weird about fighting Vlad without the accompanying anger. Or the rising sense of justice. 

They only train for about an hour. Given that Danny's parents think he's at an actual karate studio, the sessions have to be short. Danny finds he wishes it were longer. He only got to learn a few moves. Vlad tells him to practice them. Tomorrow they'll be using them again.

"Well done little badger." Vlad pats his head. 

Danny is too tired to slap it away. Plus the way Vlad praises him makes his cheeks hotter than they already are. He's never cared about Vlad's approval before. But now that he has it he wants more. He wants to impress the older man. 

In the social hierarchy, Danny should not feel the need to please another alpha the way he currently does. Should not crave praise or physical affection.  
The sensation is so foreign that Danny practically runs from the room. 

"Kay see you tomorrow bye!"

Vlad's knowing chuckle follows his footsteps on the way out.

-

It becomes routine. An hour at Vlad's after school. His weekends are still free at least. His friends grill him with questions for the first few weeks. Yes he was still alive. No Vlad hadn't convinced him to become his evil apprentice. 

Sam had made the excellent point that he could take the opportunity to snoop. However Danny never gets the chance. Vlad is always one step behind him. And he really doubts the man is stupid enough not to keep his lab under lock and key while Danny is in his home. Whatever. At least the training was interesting. Pretty fun even. He wouldn't admit it but learning about real moves he can use in combat had helped him a lot. The more he learns the more Danny wonders how the hell he's still alive. Vlad was right. He really had just been wildly throwing punches and desperately hoping they'd hit.

They alternate now. Every other day Vlad teaches him karate, and in-between he teaches him about his ghostly abilities. Normally, after they're done, Danny will just fly home to shower. But what was even the point anymore? Vlad had a perfectly good shower right there. And Danny hated feeling sweaty and sticky on his way home.

As Danny undresses and climbs in, the usual thoughts bombard him. It's getting harder to chase them away. Getting harder to remember why he should.

Danny had always known the older man was built, but he didn't realize just how much so until he saw him out of the suit. The man was _jacked._

Danny growls and turns a knob on the shower. The hot water turns cold. This was getting to be ridiculous. 

He finishes quickly and throws on his clothes. Vlad isn't there, probably still taking his own shower. He always spent forever on his hair. Danny puts the brakes on that train of thought immediately.

He wanders into the kitchen to get a sandwich. Once or twice Vlad has made him something to eat. Danny always thought the man didn't know how to make anything that wasn't pompous in nature, but he had surprised Danny with a simple PB&J. Granted it was hand crushed peanut butter and the jelly was $50. But it was one mean sandwich.

Danny sits at the table and munches on his food. He smells Vlad coming down the hallway. He misses not being able to do that. Before he presented, it was like his nose had been stunted. He could only really smell someone when they were standing next to him. But now it was like he was constantly bombarded with everything all the time. Danny yearns for the safety the familiar. His room. His family. His friends. 

Danny scowls at his plate. 

"Still here?" Vlad enters the kitchen and goes to the cupboard. He's got that smile on his face. That smug smirk when a scheme goes right. 

"What?" Danny snaps. He's not sure why he's suddenly angry. Vlad's scent is always stronger after a shower. 

"It took two years and every plan I could think of to get you to train under me and now you're finding excuses to stay longer."

Danny clenches his teeth. "I'm just hungry."

"You could eat at home."

"Your food tastes better."

Vlad preens. Danny rolls his eyes.

"It's just a shower and a snack. It's not like I actually enjoy your company--"

Before Danny can finish Vlad is in his space. That much he is used to, but he's freshly showered. In a loose fitting cotton shirt. Danny is hit with ginger and a lazy afternoon in front of the fireplace. Vlad hand moves up and Danny does nothing to dodge it. His fingers are smooth through his hair. 

"You should really use more conditioner little badger." Vlad rumbles. And Danny wants that sound to live inside his chest. 

"I don't need your hair tips." Danny licks his lips which are suddenly quite dry. 

There's always some excuse. Some reason Vlad snatches up and uses to touch him. To a brief brush of his shoulder, to a punch to the gut, Vlad's always crowding him. Danny knows Vlad's scent better than his own parents. Knows the feel of him. Knows his mannerisms and inclinations. 

He knows this person. And he's no idea how or when that happened.

"I beg to differ." Vlad has yet to remove his hand. Danny has yet to tell him to. "You're too young for your hair to be this coarse."

He pauses then. Stroking the locks. "Do you know why I call you little badger?"

He doesn't wait for Danny to ask. "Because the first time I saw you it looked as if a badger had crawled on top of your head and died." (1)

Green sparks in Danny's eyes. "Funny, first time I ever saw you I thought you were a 60 year old fart. The white hair does _not_ do you any favors."

Vlad's grip turns nasty. Twisting Danny's hair sharply. Danny yelps and tries to pull away. Vlad twists his fingers and yanks Danny closer. Danny snarls up at him. His teeth lengthen, fangs glistening white.

Vlad pulls back his lips, showing off his own. "This is _my_ house, Daniel. You'll do well to remember that."

Danny grabs the man's collar, trying to choke him. 

"And you do well to remember I'm only here because I allow it. One little tip and my parents will know I'm not actually going to the karate studio. Or better yet, tip off the local news. Why is a 16 year old boy going to the dear mayor's mansion after school everyday?"

Vlad's eyes steam for a moment before he smirks and loosens his grip. His hand falls away but Danny doesn't let go of Vlad's collar. 

"Well played my boy."

"I don't want your praise." Danny growls. 

"Then what do you want?" Vlad shifts under his grip. 

"From you?" Vlad's clothes, his skin, his smell. His fangs every time they poke out though his smirk. "Nothing."

Vlad's answering chuckle follows him home and haunts his dreams.

-

When Danny is 17, one year into his training, the mayor announces his engagement. Jack and Maddie are more than happy to invite the couple over to meet this mystery woman who stole Vlad's heart.

Danny sits on the couch feeling pissy. He glares at the woman sitting much too close to Vlad. Her hand was on his knee. Like she was allowed to touch him. And Vlad just let her.

An omega of all people. She smelled terribly. Sweet like chocolate. It mixed with Vlad's spice in a way that reminded Danny of Mexican cocoa. He hated it.

Vlad gives his parents a bullshit story of them meeting at a business venture. Danny can tell he's just using her. Every touch Vlad gave her seemed impersonal. Like an afterthought. 

Vlad was going to settle down with an omega. A goddamn omega. She was going to twist her manicured claws into him. She'd probably give him three boys, all asshole's, and they'd live in that ridiculous castle like an evil rich family.

Danny swallows the growl in his throat and hopes he can make it through the evening. He really should have made up an excuse to go to Sam or Tucker's. But then that meant he wouldn't get to see Vlad's new arm candy. And for some ungodly reason he wanted to see her. Size her up.

She was picture perfect it turned out. Sam would hate her. Maybe he could still sneak out. Give a lame excuse of not feeling well and turning in early.

Eventually they move into the dining room for dinner. Danny doesn't know why they bothered. This was Vlad. He only ate Foie Gras and the souls of the innocent.

Maddie and Jack seat themselves on one side of the table while Vlad and Catherine sit on the other side. Danny sits on the end. Vlad on the left side with his mother on the right. He stabs the food on his plate like he's stabbing Vlad's eyeballs. Maybe if he goes intangible and sinks through the floor nobody will notice.

Vlad hasn't even looked his way this entire time. Normally the man can't take his eyes off him. At which Danny would tell him that he's creepy and he needs to stop, Vlad would proceed to do what he wanted, and they both end up arguing or fighting. That was the routine. That was how it was supposed to go.

A pompous laugh fills the dining room as Vlad settles his arm around his fiancee. What was he even doing? Were his parents that dense? Vlad hadn't dropped the politician persona the entire night. He doesn't lean into her like he actually wants to be around her. Danny doesn't know if Catherine is in too on it or if she is as stupid as she looks, but he knows a sham engagement when he sees one. No doubt it was probably some plot to take over her father's company. Or to boost his ratings with the oncoming election nearing. Not that Vlad needed to bother appealing to the voters. He could just keep doing the whole overshadowing thing. 

Then Catherine turns her head. Danny watches in slow-motion as Vlad turns as well. Their lips meet in a small kiss.

"Danny!"

It takes a minute for him to process that his mother has called his name. He looks at her horrified expression. That's when he feels the pain in his hand. Danny looks down to see the glass cup has shattered under his pressure. Pieces of it stick in his palm.

"Come on let's get you to the first aid kit--"

"I know where it is lay off." He pushes her off.

"That's no way to treat your mother young man!" Jack says in a rare frown. "We're just worried about your hand!"

"My hand is fine!! I can bandage it myself!" 

Danny stomps out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom. They keep the first aid kit under the sink. It's a little difficult to do it all one handed. But he really didn't want anyone else around him right now. He wants to go to his bedroom and crawl into the sheets. Alone.

He turns his hand intangible and lets the glass fall into the trash can. He's trying to unscrew the cap off the cleaning with alcohol when he hears a knock on the door. He can smell the spice from the other side. 

"Go away Vlad."

The man phases through the door. Why did he even bother knocking?

"Let me see."

"Fuck off!" He really should take a moment to stand back and try to figure out why he was so angry. He is absolutely _seething_. And it makes no sense. "Why don't you go back to your fiance!"

Vlad snatches his wrist with inhuman force and lays it down on the counter. Danny hisses at him as Vlad dumps the alcohol over his palm.

_**"Fuck!"** _

Mother of God that hurt!

"How many times must I tell you to mind your langu--"

He clenches his good hand in a fist and hits Vlad's chin. Vlad stumbles back and Danny takes the opportunity to snatch his wrist back.

Vlad rights himself and glares back with red eyes. Danny feels his glow green. 

"Is that how you treat people who merely want to help you boy?" Vlad hisses, his lips pull back to reveal his teeth. 

"You've got a funny way of helping people!"  
Danny lets his fangs lengthen as well.

They stand across each other. Sizing the other up. At this point it's natural to look for openings. Vlad will be going for his weakest point first; his hand. He'll probably try to twist it around his back and pin him against the wall. Danny decides to go low. He'll knock him off his feet first. Danny has always been quicker. Although Vlad's intuitive fighting style has always been difficult to get through.

The air crackles with tension. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Mint and spice race up the walls. Danny feels a pounding in his chest. He welcomes the adrenaline. The rush before the fight. He grins at Vlad. Anticipating the crunch of bones, the punch to the gut, his knuckles smashing against Vlad's. His skin vibrates with an excited thrum.

"Vlad? Danny? Is everything all right?"

His mother's voice comes through the door. Danny feels a spike of hatred so dark for the interruption, it scares him into backing down.

Vlad opens the door and smiles kindly at her. "Just finishing up! Don't worry his hand will be good as new!"

Danny shoulders past him out the door. 

"Danny?"

"Danny boy!" His father calls.

He ignores them all.

-

Jazz has called every week since going to college. Always worried about him. Always asking if he was okay. Her concern is unnecessary but appreciated.

They're about 20 minutes into the conversation when he finally decides to just screw it and come right out and ask her. He'd been trying to figure out out to subtly layer in a question about Vlad. But there's just no way to do it. And it's not like Danny has ever cared about tact before.

"Do you still have that thesis about Vlad?"

"You mean the profile I made on him?"

Jazz did that with practically everyone she'd met. Observing people and getting to the root of what made them _them_. It was one of the reasons why he'd hated growing up with her when he was younger. It doesn't frustrate him as much now, but it was still annoying. Imagine being 12 years old and all your sister wants to do is scribble on her notes watching you and your friends like a hawk as you play video games. 

"Just…" he pauses, "did you hear he got a fiancee?"

"Yeah Dad called and told me. It's weird for me too little brother."

"I thought he liked alphas." He doesn't elaborate on the unspoken 'because of mom.' 

Thankfully Jazz immediately understands. "People aren't normally attracted to only one secondary gender Danny."

"Yeah but she's an _omega_." Danny stresses.

"I'd have to look at my notes again to be sure, but his attraction," they both grimace, "for mom stemmed from his initial fascination with her in college. He didn't become truly obsessed with her until after the accident. Which I believe was brought on by his ghost side forming. All ghosts have something that drives them. Vlad's simply focused on his hatred for dad and his desire for Mom."

"But I don't have an obsession." Danny says. He can hear Jazz's eyebrows lift through the phone.

"Danny you nearly kill yourself every other night fighting ghosts to protect the people in Amity. I'd say that counts."

Danny is quiet. He never really thought of it that way. He just did it because it was the right thing to do. Because he wanted to. But was he really obsessed? Could he stop if he tried?

Every fight Danny has there's a sense of justice. But underneath that there's also the adrenaline. The familiar thrum. He likes fighting. And he likes winning. One of the reasons he hated Vlad so much. Danny only ever won against him through sheer luck and the help of others. And even then he knew Vlad was holding back. As if to add insult to injury.

"So you don't think Vlad is attracted to alphas?" He says, steering the conversation back.

He hears shuffling through the phone. "I think he definitely can be. But he's not an idiot. He knows as well as anyone it's not a very viable match. And can you honestly imagine Vlad settling down with another dominant personality? He's the type of person who isn't happy until everyone is under his thumb. Everything needs to go his way all the time. He doesn't compromise and he doesn't settle."

Danny tugs at his shoelace. Everything Jazz said made sense. But at the same time he doesn't want to believe it. 

"And anyway why is this bothering you so much? Did Vlad do something? Oh God don't tell me he tried to hit on Mom behind his fiancee's back!"

"What? No!"

Jazz sighs in relief. "Good. I can only imagine mom is thrilled that he's finally found someone."

Danny hums and grows quiet. He had overheard his parents talking as they cleared the table after dinner that day a week ago. His father had made the offhand comment that he was happy Vlad got himself nice little Omega. 

"I for one can testify that it's the best match!" He grabbed his wife and nuzzled her adoringly. 

Maddie had just laughed against him. 

Is that really what Vlad wanted? Some pushover to cater to his every whim? Yes Vlad. Of course Vlad. Whatever you want is whatever I want Vlad.

Danny growls, grip tightening on the phone.

"Danny?"

The growl freezes midway through his throat.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy. Listen I gotta go. I got a mountain of homework to get to."

"You? You're actually doing your homework now?"

Danny really needed to come up with another excuse. Everyone could see right through him.

Danny laughs. "Layoff Jazz!"

She laughs as well. They both say goodbye and Danny hangs up the phone.

He hadn't actually intended to do his homework, but now with thoughts of Vlad floating around in his head, he figures the best way to drown it out is with calculations.

-

Vlad had cancelled their session that day. Something about a meeting he had to go to. A perfect time to raid Vlad's house. All this time and he's never been inside without the man present.

He braces himself as he flies in. But the ghost shield lets him easily and he breathes a sigh of relief. Vlad hadn't altered it to keep him out. His mistake.

Danny had intended to go straight to the lab. But Vlad's smell calls to him from the hallways and he follows the scent to his bedroom. It was thickest in here. It nearly drowned him.

He flops onto the bed and messes up the sheets and pillows. Damn. This was like laying on a cloud. And Danny had actually done that before! He rubs his cheek against the silk and sighs happily. Where had this been all his life?

As he burrows in Vlad's scent surrounds him. The crackle of a lit flame under his nose. With the exception of Danny, Vlad never invited people over into his space. His home smelt soley of him. He's no doubt Catherine has certainly been inside his mansion before, but there wasn't a trace of her anywhere on the bed. The thought makes Danny purr into the pillow. 

Vlad was the kind of man that, whenever he walked into the room, all other scents diminished in comparison. He was so full of himself he simply didn't not tolerate anyone else's inferior smell in his presence. Danny likes to think Vlad doesn't like the way Catherine smells. 

Danny wraps the blanket around him. Vlad was everywhere in here. In his lungs, between his fingers, over his teeth. Danny loses himself for a moment. Forgets where he is. Who he is. He's lost to the feel of silk and spice in his nostrils.

He tugs at the tightness in the front of his pants. Tries to calm himself. He'd been feeling more irritated than normal lately. Had been jerking off more too. Probably because this time of year he'd normally be in his rut full swing. Good thing he was on suppressants or else he can't imagine how impossible he'd be. 

He holds a pillow up and rubs uselessly against it. Shit. _Shit!_

Forcing himself to stop, he throws the pillow away, disgusted at himself. Get it together Fenton!

Deciding that that was enough for now, Danny pulls himself off the bed. He spies a very large walk in closet and goes in. Seriously how many suits did one guy need?

Danny takes each one and rubs his face all over it. He puts on a gray one and turns to look at himself in the mirror. He busies himself messing up the order of Vlad's shoes. The ties are flung away and the shirts rumpled and strewn across the drawers. Danny wants to put his scent over each and every item of clothing. Vlad would have to get everything dry cleaned _twice_ to get rid of him. 

Danny pulls the jacket off his head and throws it on the floor along with the rest. He's got to say this is his greatest work yet. Just messing Vlad's room up was a good enough prank in of itself. But claiming it? Making every last thing reek of him as a reminder that Danny dared mark his territory? It was better than any insult he could come up with. Danny smirks. Truly he has out done himself this time.

-

Vlad couldn't get out of the meeting fast enough. He'd had plenty of experience by now. Sometimes it was a desperate omega thinking if they winked at him just right he'd fall over himself. Then there was the arrogant alpha type who thought Vlad was all talk. Today it was neither. Simply the most boring beta the in history of existence. Vlad almost fallen asleep in his notes. The beta's monotone drawl was worse than any sleep spell Nocturne could put on him.

He opens the door to his house and immediately knows something is off. He sniffs at the air. Fresh mint. 

Vlad transforms and teleports to his room. He can feel Danny's ectosignature strongest there. He's no idea what the teen was up to but it couldn't be good.

He arrives in the room and he almost doesn't recognize it. Danny's smell has overridden his own. Not to mention the room itself looks like a storm has passed through. A Danny sized storm. 

A growl works it's way up his chest and out his throat. That little rat had no respect for other people's boundaries. The GiW incident where they'd torn down his castle comes to mind. Vlad grits his teeth. Someone needed to teach that brat a lesson. 

He hears rustling in the closet and finds Danny ruining his pressed suits. He doesn't give a warning. Doesn't announce his presence. He simply pulls a hand back and blasts Danny in the back. The teen screams and hits the floor.

He whips up around to stare up at him. Anger and hurt in his green eyes. Good. 

"Lesson one in fighting Daniel, always be prepared for an attack."

He blasts him again. Only this time Danny dodges, rolling on the ground to the left. 

"Lesson two!" Danny sneers as he transforms. "Never leave your fortress unprotected!"

He throws a punch. Vlad catches it, but he doesn't account for Danny's kick. Danny gets him in the shin. Vlad grunts. His grip tightens on Danny's hand to his wrist and he throws him over his shoulder. A familiar but reliable move. Danny always did have trouble standing his ground. 

Danny yelps as he hits the floor. His breath leaves him all at once. He coughs once. Trying to inhale.

Vlad moves to hit him. Danny goes intangible at the last second and Vlad's hand sinks into the floor. Crushing the wood beneath him.

Danny lifts his legs and plants them on Vlad's chest. He shoves him back as hard as he can. Vlad flies across the room and lands on the bed. He lets out a little groan of pain.

Danny is on top of him before he can move again. He hits right, then left. Right. Blood runs down Vlad's cheek. It smears over Danny's knuckles.

Vlad snatches his wrists and holds fast. Danny's knees dig into the mattress on either side of Vlad's torso. He tries fruitlessly to pull away. 

It was gradual--and then--all at once.

Vlad breaths in and catches something else along Danny's scent. As he lays in his bed, he can smell the faint beginnings of...arousal? He swallows it down and it coats his throat.

"Oh Daniel," it comes out as an intoxicated rumble. "What have you been doing?"

Danny's struggling stills. 

Vlad turns his head into the sheets and inhales. He can imagine exactly what the boy had been doing earlier. Alone in his room. On his bed. Thinking about Vlad and growing hard. Rubbing against his sheets.

Danny blushes above him. A delicious sight. 

Carefully, he releases Danny's wrists and reaches to grab his cheeks. Danny attempts to pull away from Vlad holds fast.

He's no idea what he's doing. Why every time he's around the teen all he wants to do is press his face into his neck and _breathe_. Dear God the boy was intoxicating. Daniel had no idea. No idea how many nights he'd drunk himself into a stupor. How many times he'd toss in his sleep. How he angonized that of all people, a bratty teen had been the one to steal his heart. 

Vlad holds Danny's face in his hands. His thumb swipes over a fang and nicks it. Danny's tongue reflexively darts out to taste. 

Danny invaded his thoughts. From the moment they met everything had changed. Maddie had always been a conquest. A prize to win after he killed Jack. But Daniel was a raging storm. All Vlad had done and said since the reunion was to scheme his way into Danny's life, into his heart. Maddie had unconsciously been put on the back burner. 

Danny consumed him. Every part of his core pulsed to be beside him. What _was_ this? It was never this bad with his mother. He aches when they're not together. Whether they're fighting or talking it does not matter. 

Over the course of his twenty year revenge, sometimes Maddie had needed to take a backseat in his mind. Sometimes other more important issues came up that he had to address. But Daniel had always been the most important thing since he witnessed him transform in front of him.

He supposed the moment he first started to notice this change was the clone incident. It was only after the whole debacle that Vlad had asked himself...why Danny? Why not clone Maddie? Was she not the one he truly wanted? 

Slowly but surely the focus of his plans had started to shift. No longer had his ultimate goal been to obtain the woman he loved. But rather to obtain Daniel. To get him by his side at all costs. Maddie was secondary to him even then. He'd wanted Daniel so badly. So very badly he'd convinced himself to settle for an imitation if he couldn't have the real thing. 

The whole thing was a black spot in his memory. Out of everything he'd ever done, the one thing he truly regretted was trying to clone Daniel. In hindsight he never truly would have been happy if he'd succeeded. A Daniel that didn't fight him at every turn, a Daniel that just submitted and happily took every order, was not a Daniel he recognized or wanted.

It'd been a few months ago when he finally realized his feelings. He'd gone downstairs to have breakfast like normal. Had sat down to eat his eggs as normal. And when he looked at the empty seat beside him, the seat he reserved for Maddie in his mind, he could only see Daniel. Sitting there beside him and eating breakfast. Making conversation as they bantered. 

He didn't want Maddie anymore. And perhaps he never had. His obsession with her had been born out of old feelings and revenge. Whenever he used to think of her, he mostly thought of the look on Jack's face when he finally stole her from him. But when he thinks of Danny, he can see only him. He can see his bright smiles (though never directed his way), he can see his fury, the way it lights up his eyes in a beautiful display of righteous anger. 

This feeling had crept up on him. And now that he had taken the time to examine it, finally understand it, it terrified in. How utterly all-consuming it was. Daniel was a boy. Still growing and learning. And Vlad desperately wishing to be the one to teach him everything. But now he also desperately wanted to stand by his side as an equal.

He was Vlad masters. Man of the year. Half ghost alpha. And he was in love with a boy.

Vlad had sat at his dining table, food long since grown cold. Wondering why he always desired but he could not have.

But now Danny is above him. Red dusting his cheeks. Breathing just as heavily. Vlad moves to slide a hand over Danny's leg, over his thigh, and is rewarded with a shiver. 

Vlad Masters prided himself in his control of all things. His sense of poise and decorum. Danny Fenton had ruined him. Where had his common sense gone? His iron will?

The desire to mark him is certainly there. To claim and hold and force him down. But what confuses him most is the equal desire to _be_ marked. He wants Danny to claim him just as much. To belong someone and have them belong to you.

Vlad says his name and holds it in his mouth like it's a gift. Like he could say it a thousand times and never tire of it.

An insane urge takes hold and Vlad follows it down. Gripping Danny's waist he flips them. Danny yelps as his back hits the mattress. He blinks wide blue eyes up at him. Vlad settles between Danny's legs and strokes his cheek. 

Beautiful boy. So wild and fearless. 

Danny lays there. Stunned at how quickly everything had turned. Still unsure as to how they got to this point. The scent of arousal fills the air. And clueless Danny, oblivious Danny, finally realizes what it is he's smelling. 

Vlad's arousal. Danny was laying in his bed, positioned underneath the man, and Vlad was _aroused_ .

He had denied it all he wanted before today, but there was no escaping it now. Vlad wanted him. 

Danny stiffens and Vlad feels it. 

"Daniel I--"

Danny doesn't give him the chance. He phases through the bed and away from Vlad's heat. He has every intention of flying home and shutting down all further thought. If he's lucky he can convince himself this was all some fever dream. 

But he only gets as far as the hallway. 

He catches his breath up against the wall. His body is a roller coaster. His mind in pieces. He wants to go back in. What the hell was wrong with him? He needs to leave! Now!

His legs move towards the bedroom doors. Danny chances a peek inside. Vlad has already moved from the bed. Danny turns invisible and cautiously floats further in towards the closet. Vlad has already transformed back and is calmly putting away his shirts and ties. He folds every item carefully and sets it aside. 

Vlad pauses at the jacket Danny had briefly worn. He rubs his fingers over the fabric. But instead of re-scenting it, reclaiming it as his own, he puts it back up among the rest. 

-

Paulina had been bugging him every day to come over. Coming up with more ridiculous and desperate excuses. It had been flattering at first but now it was just annoying. 

Not that other girls didn't try too. They did. Star often passed him notes in class that he didn't bother reading. But Paulina was certainly the most persistent.

In the end he decides to relent. And why not? He's been feeling frustrated lately. Burying himself with video games and fighting ghosts. 

(the phantom imprint of Vlad's fingers on his thigh and dark whispers in his ear)

Danny gets to her house she leads him straight to her room. There's no know else in the house currently, but she locks the door anyway. When she tries to kiss him he leans in.

Her body is small and supple. She moves against his, grinding their hips together. Danny bites her lip and she moans wantonly. It's too loud. Too exaggerated. It's clear she's gotten all her tips from pornhub. And even though Danny has never done this before, he knows that desperate chicks aren't really much of a turn-on for him. 

Sure he likes to masturbate as much as the next guy. But whenever the girls in the videos are a little _too_ excitable, when they're a little too obvious that they're acting, it pulls him out of the fantasy. Danny has to pause and find a different video at that point.

But whatever. He's here now and Paulina is still the most beautiful girl in school. He lifts her shirt and kisses her neck. Paulina throws her head back and lets Danny take her bra off. 

"Get on the bed." He says in a husky voice he hadn't known he was capable of making.

Paulina happily complies and crawls onto her bed. Danny undresses quickly, watching Paulina take the rest of her clothes off as well. He used to think he'd lose his virginity to Sam. But that was a long time ago.

As he fingers her she says all of the appropriate phrases. "Harder!" "Right there!" "Ooh yes just like that!" It reminds Danny of Sam's comment from several years ago. 

_"I don't think she's ever had an original bone in her body."_

He sinks into her and they both moan. Yep. Sex was definitely as good as he thought it'd be. They thrust in a mess of teenage hormones. Paulina reaches up to scrape her nails under the back of Danny's jawline. Where his scent glands are. He frowns, jerking his head out from her nails. 

Danny takes her hands and holds them down on either side of her head. It was a behavior they'd learned in Sex Ed. Omegas naturally crave the scents of strong alphas and betas. Danny doesn't like the idea of his scent on her.

Danny presses his face into her neck. She smells like cotton candy. He grimaces and turns away. As he does he catches sight of something outside the window. It was small, metal like. So quick the untrained couldn't catch it. But Danny was half ghost.

It's a spy bug.

Danny doesn't even pause. Paulina is withering underneath him. He stares straight at the bug, into its camera lens, and continues thrusting.

"Oh God! Oh God! Danny yes!"

He feels her hands reach up to touch his face. Paulina tries to turn his head back down.

"Danny! Danny!" She's probably trying to get him to look into her eyes as they come together or some such nonsense.

Danny doesn't turn his head away. Vlad was watching. 

"Fuck! Give it to me!"

He moves faster, deeper. Her yells reverberate through the room. She thrashes around him and comes with a yelp.

Danny doesn't look away until after he comes 

-

On Monday Mr. Lancer is leading the class in an annual debate. Danny hates this. Why do they have to participate? Can't he write a paper like always, not finish it in time, and turn it in late?

The subject this year was about societal views. It had been narrowed down to either stereotypes on secondary genders or the portrayal of women and minorities in the media. Secondary genders won. 

Lancer writes on the board several subtopics that the class shouts out to him.

"Good Miss Manson!" Lancer writes out omegan oppression on the board. "What else? Anyone?"

"Only alphas are viewed as viable leaders." Paulina says.

Lancer writes alpha=positions of power on the board.

"Keep it coming class!"

"Betas don't have strong senses of smell!"

Everyone continues to give out answers until the board fills up. "Alright I think that's quite enough."

Lancer is any to step away when Danny raises his hand. Lancer pauses. "Mr. Fenton, did you have something you'd like to add?"

Danny opens his mouth and pushes the words out. "Alpha omegan couples are the best match."

He can feel several eyes jerk towards him. 

Dash snorts. "Mr. Lancer said to name stereotypes not facts Fenturd!"

Dash had gotten bold again. But never enough to take it past insults anymore. Danny could live with that. He'd take Dash's lame comebacks over a smelly locker anyday. 

There are some giggles but Lancer only smiles at him. He writes it down on the board along with the others.

"Alight class! I'm now going to divide you up into four groups! You'll be sectioned off according to your seating. The back right corner, the back left corner, the front left corner, and the front right. I want all of you to pick a topic from the board. Of which I want half of you in your group to argue why said topic is hurtful, and the other half on why it is not. You have 2 minutes to pick your topic and which side you wish to debate for. Afterwards I will call on your group for you to explain your side. Begin!"

Danny looks at his teammates. He, Sam, and Tucker always stayed together so normally he wouldn't have worried about being split up from them. But today Sam is sitting in front of them, she was in the front corner and not the back. 

"Nooo, Sam!" He whines at her. "You're the best debater here!"

"Sorry." She smiles. "Good luck though!"

"Don't worry Danny you still have me!" Tucker says.

Danny sighs wistfully.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence!"

Everyone begins to scoot their desks into four little circles. Dash sits across from Danny with Tucker and Mikey on either side. They would have had a fifth member but no one had chosen to sit beside Tucker before class started. That seat had been left empty.

Danny looks at Dash and Mikey, all things considered the competition wasn't that bad. 

"Alright Fenturd listen up!"

"If you're going to insult me could you at least be original?" Danny rolls his eyes. 

These days Dash's bark was worse than his bite. And that wasn't saying much. Skulker's threats to take his skin and put it on his wall were much more impressive in comparison. 

Tucker laughs and Dash growls. Red dusting his cheeks. 

"Since you provided such an easy topic we're going with why alpha omega couples are the _best_ matches!" He turns to Mikey. "Agree with me!"

"Y-yes Dash! They are the best!"

Dash smiles. "Good! This is gonna be the easiest beating I ever gave you Fenton!"

"We'll see Dash." He says in an unimpressed manner.

Lancer soon claps his hands and stands up. "Alright class times up! I hope you're all ready! Who's up first?"

Dash's hands shoots up. "Us! We're ready!"

Lancer nods. "And what did your group decide to talk about?"

"Alpha omegan matches!"

Mr. Lancer smiles. "Very good. You all have ten minutes to discuss and convince the rest of the class to agree to your side."

Dash starts first and clears his throat. "Ahem! My fellow classmates! We all know that in this world we live in there are good matches and bad matches. There is a natural order to things. Nature intended for alphas to be with omegas and for omegas to be with alphas."

Tucker frowns and cuts him off. "My mom and dad are an alpha/beta pair and they're perfectly happy! The worldview that one can only be happy when settled with an omega hurts real couples chances for a successful marriage!"

Dash scoffs. "Well that's only cuz your parents don't know any better! When all you've known in life is oatmeal raisin cookies you don't know how much better chocolate chip is!"

"An excellent use of metaphor Mr. Baxter." Lancer interjects.

Dash preens.

Not to be outdone Danny takes the wheel.

"To further Tucker's point, if like to say that when one is in a committed relationship, but it is with someone who is not what society deems to be 'the perfect match' it creates a hole in the couples thinking. Instead of focusing on the marriage and the love that they currently have, they unconsciously search for a better match. The one that movies and television and books tell them about. The perfect match doesn't exist. It is a myth."

Danny silently thanks Jazz in his head. She rambled on about all kinds of stuff growing up. Their parents weren't as opened minded as she was about matches outside of the alpha/omega mindset. But he supposed he could forgive them. It wasn't out of malicious thinking. As an alpha omegan pair themselves they simply embraced what they had.

"Omegas provide the comfort that alphas need! They are born with a will to serve and submit! Sure, betas are followers and can provide too, but it's just not the same!"

"Well what about beta/beta matches?" Tucker asks. "Are those no good either?"

"They're fine enough. But true happiness is found when one gives into one's nature. When you accept who and what you are. Same gender matches don't get to experience the best of all opposite genders have to offer. Take omegas for example. They can care for each other well enough. But how can one sufficiently protect the other?"

Danny hears Sam's pencil snap behind him. He grins. He knows without a doubt her group's chosen topic was omegan oppression.

"Omgas have been known to be good fighters throughout history. Sparta didn't discriminate against their omegas. They trained them alongside the rest of the betas and alphas." Danny says, surprising both the class and himself. How does he even remember all this?

Dash glares at him. His frustration levels were rising with each time Tucker or Danny counteracted him with a valid point. Dash probably thought this would be an easy win. Fat chance Baxter.

"I'll have you know that omegas are--"

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you there Mr. Baxter as your group is getting off point. You're not discussing what omegas can or cannot do. Back on topic if you please."

Dash fumes and mumbles a yes sir. Somewhere to their right, unbeknownst to students or teacher, Star has taken out her phone and started filming.

Tucker takes the chance to speak again. "Historically speaking, I'd like to point out that there are many famous couples that had successful relationships outside of the alpha/omegan mindset."

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe Marie and Pierre Curie? They made incredible advances in medicine? Won two Nobel prizes?"

"Or how about Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal?" Danny says. "You know? The Taj Mahal?"

"We can do this all day!" Tucker smirks.

"Oh yeah?" Dash growls. "Well what about Bonnie and Clyde?"

The grins slip off their faces. 

Dash sits back in his seat with a smirk. "Maybe some of those same gender couples made it, but even you have to agree that alpha/alpha matches are an abomination!"

Danny's hands fist in his lap. Tucker doesn't add anything. It's all Danny needs to know about his views on the matter. People could be as open minded as they wanted. But when it came down to one particular match, specifically same alpha matches, history did not fair kindly on it.

"Go ahead tell me I'm wrong!"

Tucker looks away from him. Ashamed that Dash had caught onto a weak point. There was no way he could argue that one.

Danny glares at Dash's smug face. The jock whispers so the rest of the class can't hear.

"Beat _that_ Fenturd!"

Danny growls angrily. He wants to smash Dash's face into his desk until his nose is a bloody pulp. Dash must feel his anger flowing off him for he pales slightly and sinks in his seat. Tucker pats his arm in a calming manner. 

Danny takes a deep breath, and pushes all his emotions out. 

"You're right Dash. Alpha/alpha matches don't have the best track record. And most of the time, they fail. Horribly." 

Dash perks up from his seat. Though in apprehensive confusion.

"Y-yeah!" He says. Not sure where Danny's going with this. Danny's not sure either.

"So let's just take a turn into the hypothetical realm. Back to the basics in nature. Dash, you said only omegas can naturally provide for their alpha?"

Dash nods.

"That's completely counterproductive. According to you Aaphas are the providers. So which is it Dash?"

"I--thats... you're twisting my words! They provide in different ways!"

"Yes. Omegas are gentle and provide comfort. Alphas are strong and provide for the home."

"Yes! Exactly!"

Danny smiles. "And yet we just proved earlier that omegas _can_ fight. And would you say that alphas are capable of being gentle?"

Dash blinks rapidly. 

"Can alphas not comfort their partner when they're in distress? Do we not have doctors and counselors that are alphas?"

Dash swallows. 

"So what your saying basically, is that an omega has never and will never be capable of defending their partner. And alphas can never and will never be gentle or tender? Is that what you're saying Dash?"

Dash opens his mouth and closes it. He looks down at his desk and utters the smallest, tiniest, "No."

"That's not what you're saying?" Danny presses.

"No."

"So then is it not logical to assume, that if an alpha is perfectly capable of displaying _both_ attributes that make up what society deems is essential to an alpha/omegan match, that a same gender alpha relationship is indeed a viable one?"

The entire class has gone silent. Not a soul so much as breathes. 

"That's what I thought." And Danny leans back in his chair to fist bump Tucker's outstretched hand.

-

Two days later the whole school and subsequently the small town of Amity Park is talking about Danny's debate. Danny cannot believe he's trending as someone other than Phantom. He's not sure what to make of it.

Everyone keeps telling him how proud they were of him. Mr. Lancer. His parents. Jazz. Sam and Tucker. At one point Mr. Lancer takes him aside to talk to him about the debate team. Danny quickly declined. That had been a one time thing. One he doesn't care to repeat. 

Oddly enough, Vlad is the only one who doesn't comment. He knows there's absolutely no way the older man hadn't seen the video. The smirk on his face has lasted the last two entire training sessions. 

But whatever. He'll take what he can get.

The day flies by pretty fast and soon he's back home snuggling into bed. It'd been a long day. Normally he gets to bed by 10. But it was nearing 11 now. 

He's only down for 20 minutes before the familiar blue chill arises from his mouth. He groans. God, just what he needed. He'd already caught the Box Ghost earlier tonight. It doesn't matter if it wasn't much of a fight, he has a one ghost policy per night!

Reluctantly, he kicks off the blankets and stifles a yawn as he transforms. A hero's work was never done.

45 minutes later he finally succeeds in capturing Technus. He's utterly depleted of energy. He can't even hold his form long enough to fly back home. 

Walking home in the dark. Just how he'd pictured his evening going. He is so sleeping through his morning classes tomorrow. Or today, he mused, now that it was past midnight and it was technically already tomorrow.

Except when he climbs out of the broken window on the store a bright light stops him. Danny groans. More trouble.

The police officer is even grumpier than him. He questions Danny relentlessly about what he'd been doing. Why he was there. And did he even know how late it was? 

the officer cuffs him and puts in the back seat of his car. Danny sits up and reads the nametag in the rearview mirror. 

"Listen, Officer Nichols--Nickels? Is that how you pronounce that? Is it short for Nicholas?" (2)

"No." The officer's voice is gruff. "Just Nichols."

"Well that's just weird."

Nichols grumbles and says nothing the rest of the ride back to the station despite Danny's best attempts to get him to respond. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time! Is that so hard to believe? Apparently yes. 

Officer Nichols hauls Danny inside and plops him into a seat beside a very messy desk. There's multiple coffee rings on the paperwork.

Nichols sits down behind the desk like it's the only thing he ever wants to do again in this life.

Danny tests the hand cuffs. Had they really been necessary? Even if he could summon the strength to phase out of them, he wouldn't be able to get very far without invisibility. He was in deep shit if he didn't figure something out soon.

Nichols puts the thermos (he'd given Danny a weird look on that one to which he shrugged and said he got hungry) and his cell phone on the desk. 

"Alright kid here's what's going to happen. You're obviously a minor so I'm going to have to contact your parents. After that we'll--"

"Call Vlad Masters."

It's a wild whim that Danny is riding but the thought of his parents getting a call that their son is in jail is something he would really, really like to avoid. So Vlad it is.

"He's my godfather, call him up."

The officer raises an incredulous brow. 

"Gotta admit kid that one is new. Most troublemakers just stop at saying they know him." Nichols shakes his head. Wondering what teens will come up with next.

"Just call him please! I'm not lying!"

The officer looks extremely tired. "Kid you think this is what I want to be doing? I was supposed to be off an hour ago." He grumbles something about his soft mattress and warm blankets. And hey, Danny can relate. But he needs to think about getting out of here first.

"Look just humor me okay? I won't make any more trouble for you if you just make the call!"

Nichols ignores him. He goes to sip at his coffee and finds its empty. He stares into the bottom of the mug as if that will make the coffee reappear.

"He's in the contacts on my phone!"

That one stops him.

Danny exhales in quiet relief. Hesitant, Nichols picks up the confiscated phone on the desk. He squints at it like it has offended him.

"The password is 9375."

Nichols punches it in and finds the contacts list. He scrolls down to the V's.

"It's listed under fruitloop."

Nichols looks up at him. Danny offers no explanation. 

Nichols resists the urge to rub his temples. Could be this kid was pulling his leg. Fuitloop? Really? Like he's supposed to believe it was actually Vlad Masters? He presses the call button anyway and waits. Here goes nothing.

After the fourth ring someone finally picks up and hisses lowly into the speaker, " _Daniel do you have any respect for the concept of time?"_

"Mr. Masters?" Nichols asks. He's still not sure if this was indeed the mayor. It was nearing 1am so he doesn't blame the guy, mayor or not, for being angry.

There's a hushed silence on the other end of the phone. Then, "Who is this?"

It holds a certain amount of promise in the tone. Dark and foreboding. Nichols stomps down his shiver. He was an officer of the law and didn't scare easily.

"This is Officer Nichols of the Amity Park Police Department. I have a Danny Fenton here who says he knows you. Is this Vlad Masters?"

There's another pause and some rustling. "Yes this is he." 

Masters sounds much more alert than before. All traces of anger and sleep are gone. 

"Is he in trouble?"

"We picked him up trashing an electronics store."

"I _wasn't_ trashing it!'

"Ah, I see. I'll be down there momentarily."

Nichols opens his mouth to reply but Masters has already hung up. He frowns. Danny looks sympathetically at him. 

"He hung up huh? Yeah he does that. Once he finishes saying whatever he wants to say it doesn't matter if you have anything more to add."

Nichols sets the phone down on the desk and leans back. This was turning into one hell of a night.

-

Mayor Masters arrives promptly 20 minutes later. He's dressed in a casual cream sweater looking like he hadn't been sleeping just minutes ago.

Danny crosses his legs and lets Vlad work his magic. It may have been a little desperate to call him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. At least this way Vlad would ensure his parents never caught wind of it. Knowing the mayor certainly had its perks.

"Daniel," Vlad prompts him out of his musing, "time to go."

Danny stands up and Nichols releases him from the handcuffs. He rubs his wrists. That was not a very pleasant feeling. 

"Bye!" He waves to the officer. Nichols rolls his eyes and goes back to his paperwork. Teens.

Vlad leads him out with a hand on his shoulder. As soon as they're outside it drops along with Vlad's pleasant demeanor. 

"Do I even want to know?"

"Was fighting a ghost. Fell into the store. Depleted my energy."

Vlad nods. A simple enough explanation. 

"Do you have enough power to sneak back to your house?"

Danny checks. A little. But he was massively tired. He'd still have to walk.

"Not much."

Vlad sighs. "Come on then."

They climb inside Vlad's car and he drives them to Fenton Works. Danny's head droops as they drive through town. He closes his eyes. Just for a second. 

Just one... second…

"I trust you can take it from here little badger?"

Danny blinks opens his eyes. They're already here. 

"Yeah." Danny unbuckles his seat belt.

Beside him, Vlad yawns. It occurs to Danny that he's never actually seen Vlad tired before. He's seen him physically exhausted from a fight, but sleepy? Never. 

Vlad rubs at his eyes. He didn't have to come get Danny. Didn't have to keep it a secret from his parents either. Two years ago he would have happily left Danny to fend for himself in that police station. Danny feels an overwhelming foreign sense of gratitude. He's grateful. Truly. And has Vlad Masters to thank of all people. 

Vlad's hand navigates from his eyes to his temple. He could feel the headache forming. 

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel?" He says in an exhausted voice. 

Maybe he should have just sent a duplicate. Stayed home.

"Thanks."

The word resonates in the quiet of the car. Vlad opens his eyes and turns. Danny is out of his seat leaning over the arm rest. He doesn't have any time to react before Danny is pressing his lips against his. 

It's a small peck. Danny feels the roughness of Vlad's goatee against this chin. He pulls back slightly. Watching Vlad's expression. His blue eyes blank, his body still. Danny blushes and decides he's going to go hide under his covers and never come out when Vlad reaches out to grip his shirt. Turns out, all the other man had ever been waiting for until now had been permission.

Their mouths collide. This time hot and heavy. Vlad pulls Danny the rest of the way until he's sitting in Vlad's lap. His back bumps up against the steering wheel. Vlad's hand grapples with the chair to adjust it. They fall backward, Danny's lips never leaving his. Vlad wraps his arms around him and kisses him and kisses him and _kisses_ him. Danny's hands shove his sweater up and roam his chest, touching and feeling and scraping the skin. 

Danny's still not convinced this isn't some delirious dream. That he's not still in bed asleep. Any moment he'll get a knock on his door waking him up for school.

Finally they break to breathe. Danny shivers and lays his head on Vlad's shoulder. He nuzzles and licks at his neck. Vlad hugs Danny closer and does the same. He kisses Danny's ear, under it, around the edge. Danny's laughs against him.

"Your goatee tickles."

Vlad hums and continues to rub his nose along Danny's skin. He could drown in this scent. There's a rumble, deep in Vlad's chest, and Danny smiles. He presses a hand above the other man's heart and feels the vibrations move through him. 

He's not sure how long they stay like that. But eventually Danny's breathing evens out. And soon he falls asleep pressed against him.

Vlad doesn't want to get out of the car. But his back would beg to differ. He can't even imagine what he looks like from the outside. Mayor Masters sitting in a car wrapped around a 17 year old in the dark. He takes the boy in his arms and phases out. He flies up to Danny's bedroom and lays him down on the bed. As Vlad takes off Danny's shoes he contemplates the merits of just teleporting home and having someone get the car in the morning. He takes the blanket and phases it up and over Danny. The teen hardly moves in his sleep. He was utterly spent.

Vlad sits down beside him. Letting himself indulge in the sight. True he'd seen Danny sleeping before, but not in person. He hesitates for a moment, an act so unlike himself he pauses to process it. Then he leans down to kiss Danny one last time. Twice. Thrice. Just to savor to taste. To remember it when he's not allowed to anymore.

-

The wedding still hasn't been called off. Vlad was really pushing it. It was rather cruel to wait till last minute. They were already at the rehearsal dinner! The wedding was tomorrow for God's sake!

As Danny sits steaming in his chair, still waiting for the inevitable break up and the following media storm, it finally clicks that Vlad isn't going to. He had every intention of following through.

Incredulous, he watches Vlad smile and shake hands and pull his fiancee to his side. He was really doing this. It was really happening. 

Danny grits his teeth. He waits in the corner for the right moment to pull the man away. 

His mother attempts to come over and talk to him. He makes one worded answers and grunts. 

Across the room Vlad heads into the bathroom.

"That's cool, Mom. Hey I gotta go to the bathroom be right back!"

She's left mid-sentence as Danny sprints towards the bathroom door.

Another man beats him to the handle and Danny snarls at him. The man flinches.

"Find another bathroom." He hisses.

He watches the man scurry off before entering. He checks to make sure the other stalls are empty before locking the door.

Vlad looks up in the mirror at him. He smiles.

"Are you enjoying the rehearsal Daniel?"

"Why are you continuing this charade?"

"Whoever said it was a charade?" Vlad finishes washing his hands and takes a paper towel to dry them. "It's a good business proposition. My companies will flourish with--"

"I don't care whose daughter she is!" Danny throws his hands up over his head. And to be honest he didn't even remember. He'd blocked the whole introduction out of his mind and at this point the only thing he can recall is her name. "Or how it's going to make you even more rich! Why are you _actually_ doing this?"

Vlad tosses the towel into the trash. "I don't expect a teenager on the cusp of 17 to understand. I am a bachelor Daniel. Have been for quite some time. People like it when bachelors settle down. It makes them feel safe. Like they can trust you."

Danny's growl shakes the walls. 

"Furthermore, alpha and omega marriages are of the most successful. Nature's true intention of how we are supposed to--"

"Shut the _**fuck**_ up!" Danny's gaze is as green as his jealousy. His shaking hands are clenched by his sides. "I know you don't believe any of that bullshit."

Yet Vlad still does not break from his infuriating demeanor. Acting like Danny is the one who is behaving like a child. 

"Really Daniel, you should learn a little etiquette and watch your tongue. Your swearing is getting old and we all need to grow up sometime." 

He moves towards the door. Passing Danny by. Like he's nothing. Like they meant nothing. 

Vlad barely touches the lock when Danny yells and throws the first punch. Vlad catches it in an expectant hand. Danny smirks. He'd been expecting that too. He opens his palm and releases an ecto blast. Vlad hisses in pain and lets go. 

Danny transforms and does the courtesy of waiting for Vlad to follow suit before attacking again. Not that the man deserved it. 

They break two stall doors before Vlad grips Danny's collar and teleports them both to the roof. He throws Danny across the concrete.

"Daniel stop this nonsense!"

Danny is immediately up again and throwing himself wildly at the other man. He uses every trick Vlad has taught him. Every move in the book. 

So why then, does it always end with his back against the wall and Plasmius pinning him there?

"You wearing my patience thin boy! Use your head for once in your life! The guests saw us go in and we never came out!"

"Who gives a shit what they think!" Danny almost succeeds in breaking away but Vlad holds on at the last second. "Why do _you_?"

"It's about reputation."

"Fuck you and fuck them! You're _**mine**_!"

Vlad's gips goes slack. His wide eyes search Danny's. 

"You just...you wouldn't leave me alone. For years you just kept coming. Always there in the goddamn background. Always some new plan to get me. And now you just don't want me anymore?"

Danny angrily wipes the beginnings of tears away. He looks away from Vlad's gaze. "You're mine. _You're mine_." 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Didn't Vlad always say they lived outside of society's rules? Was he really going to deny himself now of all times? 

Fingers move under his chin and force him to look up.

"Say it again." It is said in a quiet desperation only a starving man would be able to begin to understand.

"You're mine." Danny whispers. 

Vlad's mouth is on his before his next breath. Their teeth clash and Danny nicks his tongue on Vlad's fangs. Vlad swallows it. Swallows Danny.

Hands move to hold Danny's hips. He moans at the press of groin against groin. He wiggles, thrusting up against Vlad. The older man reaches to scratch under his jaw, right over his scent glands, and Danny is _floored_. 

He didn't nuzzle at it. Or simply smell it. He scratched him. Vlad wanted his scent _on_ him. He wanted to surround himself in a smell that should have repelled him. School may have been boring, but it had been drilled into his brain that omegas and betas seek other scents. Alphas do not. They seek to spread their scent. To claim and dominate. 

Vlad kisses his neck and Danny finally allows himself to crumble against him. He lets Vlad kiss and rub and run his hands down his back, over his sides and cup his ass. Fire and heat. That's all the Vlad was. And it was melting him from the inside out. 

Vlad kisses his mouth. Danny opens, letting him in. Vlad sucks his tongue in a way that makes Danny's toes curl in his shoes. When Vlad pulls back his eyes are shining with a wrecked expression. Danny can only imagine he looks the same. He licks the wetness off his lips. 

Vlad leans in again, this time heading for his neck. His mouth moves across him and Danny feels _electric_. He's pretty sure no alpha in the history of forever has ever let out a whine as the one that escapes his mouth. He'll remember to be embarrassed about it later. But right now all he wants to do is press closer.

Not wanting to be outdone, Danny nuzzles his face into the crook of Vlad's neck. His scent is heavy here. Danny wants to drown in it. Let it cook him alive. How did Vlad stand all this heat? His teeth graze across Vlad's skin. He widens his mouth and prepares to bite down. 

Vlad suddenly tenses and shoves him backwards. The back of Denny's head hits the wall and he yelps. He rubs the sore spot and glares at the other man. 

"What the hell Vlad?"

"Are you mad?" Vlad hisses. " _Think_ about your actions boy!"

Danny snarls with all of his teeth. 

"You didn't have to fucking shove me!"

Vlad narrows his eyes. Faster than Danny can blink his hand snatches Danny's chin hand grips it in an iron hold. 

"I'm going to _beat_ that disgusting cursing out of you."

Danny snarls like a wild animal. "As if you could old man."

They stand there gazing hatefully at each other. The worst thing about it was that under the desire to tear Vlad's face off, he _still_ wanted to Mark him. He understood perfectly well why Vlad had shoved him away. This was a terrible idea. Yet Danny feels like he's still knee deep in the madness.

Their scents twist and clash together. One trying desperately to overpower the other. This isn't how it should be. Scents should be in harmony with one another. Good matches were supposed to complement each other. Like rain showers and spring flowers. Like fresh linen and lavender. Spice and peppermint did not mix well. 

Yet Danny just wants more. He doesn't care what society tells him is correct. What anybody says. He just wants Vlad's hands on him. His teeth in his neck. 

They both stand at the ready. Poised to fight and defend. 

"Do you want me or not?"

Vlad sighs and Danny witnesses him age ten years.

"It's not that simple Daniel."

"With you nothing is."

He flies away without another word. He doesn't care if his parents get angry at him for ditching. 

-

He can't sleep that night. So he doesn't bother. He paces his room thinking and thinking. The alarm on his phone goes off. Reminding him to take his surpressants. Danny turns it off and continues pacing. He hadn't taken them in several days. He'd honestly just forgotten at first. The wedding serving as the main distraction. But now Danny finds he can think more clearly off them. He can see the world better. Like he's not looking through a smoke screen anymore.

At 6 in the morning he texts Sam and Tucker that he needs their help. Vlad was planning something and they needed to stop the wedding. It takes them longer than he'd like to respond. But given how early it was he can't blame them. But once they wake both of his friends immediately agree. 

Danny has them meet him behind the church at 7:30. Sam rolls up first on her bike. 

"Alright, what's the plan!" She gets off her bike and steps forward only to stop. She looks Danny up and down like she doesn't recognize him.

Tucker pulls up right behind her and takes off his helmet. "I'm here what'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Sam just got here." Danny steps forward. He doesn't notice the way Tucker tenses.

"I'm glad you're here guys! Vlad's outdone himself this time!"

"What's he planning to do?" Sam asks.

"Does it matter? It's Vlad."

Sam frowns.

"All I need is for you guys to create a small distraction outside of Catherine's room. She's in there right now getting ready. Once everyone but her goes out to investigate, I slip in undetected! Piece of cake!"

"Why do you need in her room?" Tucker asks. "I thought this was about Vlad?"

"It _is_ about Vlad!" Danny snaps.

Sam and Tucker share a look. Danny sighs.

"Guys please just trust on this okay?"

"We trust you man but," Tucker hesitates, "you haven't really told us anything."

"I've told you plenty!" Danny's aggravation rises. They were losing time! "What's with the 20 fricking questions just get in there and do it!"

"Hey! We're not your slaves to order around Danny Fenton!"

"I'm not ordering you to do anything!" Danny shouts. "I asked you to help and you agreed!"

Tucker raises his hands. "Woah dude, calm down."

Why was he the one that needed to calm down!? Vlad was getting married in less than 30 minutes and he was the one that needed to calm down?

"Have you been taking your pills?" Sam asks, her voice is firm but her expression is worried.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Danny yells at her. "What's wrong with you guys!?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Sam asks heatedly. "You're acting weird."

"If you're not going to help me then I don't need you!" He glares at Tucker and Sam. "I don't need either of you!"

He transforms and flies away. Leaving his two friends on the pavement below. He doesn't know why he even tried to bring them in. He has ghost powers. He doesn't need a distraction to slip in unnoticed.

Danny finds Catherine's room soon enough. He's lucked out. Several bridesmaids are leaving to go get in position. Only Catherine and an older woman are left inside. Perfect.

He turns invisible and flies in.

Catherine looks at herself in the mirror. Her mother adjusts the veil on her head, smiling softly. 

"I'm proud of you Catie." 

Catherine smiles at her mom. But it seemed a little tight. A little forced. Her mother notices and stops. 

"I know this may not be what you had in mind, but please trust me when I say your father only wants what's best for you."

"Of course. Whatever Dad wants. That's how it's always been."

"Catie," Her mother frowns. "If you truly don't want to do this you know you don't have to. I'll talk to your father. I can make him understand."

Catherine holds up a hand, shaking her head. 

"Look I'm…" Catherine pauses, struggling for words. "Maybe I'm a little resentful yes. At least I was at first. But Vlad he's, he's been nothing but kind and polite." She takes her mother's hands. "I may not know him very well but I look forward to the opportunity. I don't want to call the wedding off."

Her mother smiles back, squeezing her hands. She kisses her forehead. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Danny takes the opportunity to place a small, green ball in-between the flowers in her hair. He'd made it with out of ectoplasmic goo. 

Danny smirks, the ball was now set (literally). Next step was to make an anonymous call to the Guys in White. An old old trick with a new flourish. Gotta love the classics.

-

Danny sits down beside Jazz. She frowns at him. 

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

She sniffs at him. "Are you okay?"

Danny's mood is too good to let that question bother him.

"Peachy." He grins.

The music starts and heads turn to watch the wedding party begin the walk down the aisle. One by one they pass the pews. Danny taps in hands in impatience. Come on, come on hurry up! 

Finally, the bride appears and there's audible gasps in the attending audience. Danny rolls his eyes. It's a woman in a dress. It's nothing new. He takes a moment to glance in Vlad's direction. He scowls when he notes the man's smile. He looks happy with his beautiful bride. Danny can't wait to see it twist into confusion and then to inevitable anger.

Catherine kisses her Dad at the end of the aisle and she walks up the steps to Vlad. It's then, right before she takes his outstretched hand, that the blessed sound of the front doors busting open echoes in the cathedral like cosmic poetic cinema.

"Everyone stay calm! We are going to do a very quick and very thorough search of the area!"

Vlad looks like he's about to snap someone's neck. Possibly the agent that just busted into his wedding. Outside Danny can see the flashing of cameras and Lance Thunder talking to channel 5 news on the exciting update of their beloved mayors wedding. 

"As you can see behind me Tiffany, things have taken quite the turn here! Unexpected guests have arrived in the form of the government's own ghost hunting division, the Guys in White!"

"Lance, what can you tell us about this development? Why are the Guys in White there?"

"Well Tiffany, We're getting word from inside that there was an anonymous tip that something ghostly was located on the premises…" 

Commotion sounds from within. The camera captures the bride's high pitched scream. 

"It appears the Guys in White have found the object upon the mayor's finacee! What a twist folks! What else has she been hiding this entire time?"

Back inside Vlad shoves the agent away. "Unhand her this instant!" He hisses. 

Operative L is no pushover. He's used to facing ghosts and monsters on the job. But when Vlad Masters tells him to let go all he wants to do is listen to him. The operative shakes off his initial fear and remembers his training. He holds up the offending green object.

"You might want to take another look at your fiancee Mr. Mayor. She's been keeping secrets!"

Vlad looks at the ball. The ectosignature surrounding it felt extremely familiar. On a hunch he turns his head to look into the pews. He spies Danny in the front row with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Catherine is pulling away from the agent, yelling fiercely. But under her bravado she's trembling. She's scared. Of all the things Danny had ever done to blindside him, all the times the teen had stopped his plans by pulling a rabbit out of thin air, he'd never thought the boy capable of _this_. 

-

The second they arrive home Danny goes for his room.

"Poor Catherine." He hears his mother say. "Clearly some ghost is messing with her."

"What'll happen to her?" Jazz asks.

"The Guys in White are idiots. They probably think she's been possessed or something. They're bound to take her back to their facility to test her for ectoplasm."

Danny pauses halfway up the stairs.

"What?"

His mother looks up at him. "It's what I would do if I thought someone was possessed. Take them back to the lab, strap them down, and force the ghost out of them."

Danny clenches and unclenches his fists. "Does...does the process hurt?"

"Well your father and I would never hurt another human being on purpose. Our methods are quite safe. However the same cannot be said for the Guys in White."

Danny stops breathing. His mother tilts her head at him. 

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah ymom. I'm just, uh, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to my room."

He runs up the rest of the stairs and into the safety of his room. Once the door is closed his hands go to his head. He threads shaking fingers through his hair. Tries to calm his panicked breathing.

What the hell had he'd done?

He...oh God…

He's no doubt in his mind that Vlad would be able to keep Catherine out of the GiW's clutches. But the damage had already been done. Danny had disregarded someone's feelings and safety simply because they were in his way. He'd lied and schemed. He'd pushed away friends and ignored their warnings.

This, all of this, was something straight out of Vlad Plasmius's book. 

Was _this_ how it felt? How Vlad had felt for 20 years? A single minded burning hatred for someone who did not deserve it? To not care what happened so long as he got what he wanted in the end? By any means necessary?

Danny sinks to his knees holding his head. Fuck. _Fuck_! No, no, no this wasn't right! This wasn't right!

He doesn't hear the knock on his door. And it takes a moment to register the hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?"

He jolts. Jazz kneels beside him. Her hands are gentle on his back.

"Danny?"

He throws himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly. Jazz hugs him back. She may not know what's wrong but by God she is going to comfort her little brother.

-

Vlad is waiting in the parking lot after Danny gets out of school. It had once been routine. Vlad would send a car to pick Danny up for what his parents believed would take him to karate lessons. Instead it took him back to Vlad's mansion. But after a few months they both decided it'd be better if Danny just flew there on his own. The townspeople had started to notice.

He climbs into the limo and tries not to think about the last time they were alone in a car together. 

Several minutes pass. Vlad offers nothing, his cigarette hangs off his lips as he inhales. Danny didn't know the man smoked. But it looked natural nonetheless. Vlad's long fingers held the cigarette up against his mouth in a picture worthy pose.

His engagement had been all over the news for days. Everyone was talking about it. He'd broken it off after the disaster with the GiW. Gave the news some lie about it being a sign from fate that it was not meant to be.

At the third stop light Danny cracks.

"You remember my debate? About me arguing that society was bullshit and 'perfect matches' didn't exist?"

Vlad nods.

"I was wrong. I...I should have left it alone. Left you alone" He takes a deep breath preparing his next words. "Congratulations Vlad. You were right. Just like always."

"Daniel…"

"They were all right. Alphas aren't meant to be together. They end up tearing each other apart more often than not. I mean, we're not even dating and look what happened!"

Danny's still not looking at him. He doesn't think he can. The guilt is destroying him and that wasn't even the worst part.

Danny cradles his head in his hands. The worst part?

"I regret hurting Catherine but I don't regret stopping the wedding." He confesses.

Given the choice he'd do it again. Maybe not with as drastic measures, but he'd do it again. He just...he _wants_ him. He's reached the point where other people, outside his social circle, have dulled in his head. Vlad the only vibrant color. The loudest sound. 

He's always dreamed of the day Vlad finally left him alone and now it only scares him. And try as he might he can't wipe away the prevailing thought that he was the best one for Vlad. Who else would understand him better? Who else could hold their ground? Who else would forgive his faults?

Vlad exhales and Danny tastes it on his tongue. It burns it's way down his throat. It was nothing new. Vlad often burned him. His touch always scorching. His scent unrelenting.

They would destroy each other. Danny drills this into his head again and again. They were not a good match. 

But secretly.

Desperately.

He wants Vlad to ruin him. 

For a wild moment he wants to take that cigarette and...and what? Take a drag? Replace it with his mouth? 

Danny feels his feet, plants them firmly on the floor of the car and breaths in. No. He was done with all that. He wasn't some wild thing. He could control himself and show some maturity.

"I love you."

Danny tenses at Vlad's words. 

The limo stops briefly at a red light. Danny looks up. Vlad's face is sobering. He knows how Vlad is when he's in love. Or when he thinks himself to be. It was not a good thing.

Vlad holds the cigarette out and runs the other hand through his hair. 

"All I've ever wanted, my entire life, is for someone to want me just as much as I want them. And then it finally happens and it's an underage brat who enjoys throwing a punch more than polite dinner conversation."

Danny bristles at the underhanded insult. He could enjoy conversation just fine! As long as it wasn't _boring_. Topics like the weather and business insider were enough to make anyone want to punch someone.

Danny laughs. It's a bit of a hysterical one. "Guess we both make each other crazy."

"Crazy is an understatement."

Knowing what he knows now, that Danny could be driven to such lengths for Vlad's attention...he guesses it would be hypocritical of him to continue calling Vlad a fruitloop. 

They're both leaning forward. (When had that happened?) Arms resting over their knees. Danny can see the blue in Vlad's eyes. The wrinkle in his forehead.

"So we're in agreement then?" Danny asks. That whatever this was it had to stop.

Vlad nods. "Completely."

"Okay." Danny shifts, leaning closer. "Good."

This close he can see the dilation of Vlad's pupils. He wonders if his own eyes look the same.

Vlad snuffs out his cigarette without breaking eye contact. 

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

His name is soft as it falls from the man's lips. Danny wants to catch it. Hold it up and inspect it.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my blue jacket would you?"

It seems like so long ago Danny had discovered his jacket missing. Back when he suspected Vlad of stealing his clothes to sniff them. It had partly been a joke. He didn't actually think the man would do something _that_ creepy. 

A smile breaks across Vlad's face. "No idea." He says in his best politician voice.

Danny glances down at his tie. "I'd say it's only fair if you gave me something of yours."

"Indeed." Vlad agrees. "That is If I actually had anything to do with the missing item."

Nevertheless, Vlad reaches for his tie. He stares into Danny's eyes as he loosens it. It slides off his neck with a quiet rustle of fabric on fabric. 

He takes the last step between them and kneels on the floor in front of Danny. Vlad raises his hands up to put the tie around Danny's neck. It slides pleasantly against his skin. As Vlad loosely ties it, Danny shifts his gaze to Vlad's now dirtied slacks on the car floor. 

Vlad finishes and drops his hands. They fall on either side of Danny's legs. He looks perfectly comfortable in this position. His head lower than Danny's, in a humble display so unlike his character. Unlike him--unless it had to do with Danny. Vlad had only ever caved, only ever gave up his overbearing sense of control (if for just a moment) whenever it was for Danny. 

An old memory from a couple years ago comes to mind. His parents had accidentally ruined the Christmas tree that year in their eternal argument over Santa Claus. Jazz had pulled them into the kitchen to reprimand them.

 _"Marriage is about compromise!"_ She'd yelled. _"You can't just expect everything to be perfect without trying! You have to meet each other halfway or it'll never work!"_

It smells like mint fresh spice with an added dash of nicotine. Through Danny's jeans he can feel the warmth Vlad's hands permeate. 

_"You don't mind?" Danny asks in a skeptical voice. He'd basically just made himself comfortable in Vlad's house while the man had gone away on a weekend long business trip. He couldn't help that Vlad's silk sheets had called to him!_

_Anyone else would have called it breaking and entering. Not to mention the last time he'd come in uninvited he'd wrecked Vlad's bedroom._

_"Not as long as it's you, little badger."_

Danny nips at Vlad's lips. An invitation. A silent come hither.

He licks his lips and finds his fangs have come out to play. Vlad catches his chin, opening his mouth wide. Danny's chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. Vlad's nose touches his and he thinks he whines somewhere in-between inhales. 

"If you ever touch that other pink floozy again," Vlad's are red hellfire, "I'll kill her."

Once upon a time Danny had thought he'd marry Paulina. And even if that ship has sailed, he still snarls at the implication. 

"Then don't ever even think about looking at anyone else." Danny hisses. 

His mouth is still open. Vlad won't let him shut it. He feels a bit of saliva gathering at the edge. He tries to lick at it but it only makes it worse. It spills over his chin and runs down his jaw.

"My darling boy," Vlad's answering grin is salacious. "I haven't been able to tear my eyes away from you since you were 14."

Then Vlad releases his chin. And just as Danny reaches to rub at his sore jaw, Vlad's hands take the back of his head and shoves him back to expose his throat. Danny's hands fly up to grip the backseat.

And finally, blessedly, Vlad's teeth sink into his shoulder. 

He thrusts upwards. Crying out. Alphas weren't built for Marking. They weren't sensitive in all the right ways that an omega might be. Or partially numb the way a beta was. 

Danny grits his teeth as the pain sears into his soul. Vlad's scent blossoms under his bite and Danny is filled with ginger, and cinnamon, and nutmeg, and everything else. And _everything_ else. He is suddenly not one, but two people. He is Danny. And Vlad is with him.

He shuts his eyes and cries into Vlad's shoulder. He's mumbling something but he's too delirious to really know what it was. His own fangs find the corner of Vlad's neck and shoulder. He bites down as hard as he can. Vlad stiffens and grunts. Danny can feel him tremble under his tongue. He smiles against Vlad's flesh. He's finally brought the great Vlad Masters to his knees.

-

Danny pokes at the wound again and Vlad slaps his hand away.

"How many times must I tell you not to agitate it?"

They were sitting chest to back in the comfiest chair Danny had ever sat in, in Vlad's den. There was something about being the little spoon with a warm back to rub up against. And who would have taken Plasmius for a cuddler? The thought was funny enough but Danny couldn't bring himself to make fun of him for it. After all he was enjoying it just as much.

"Our skin isn't made for this sort of thing you need to let it heal."

Danny hums and lays his head back. After he settles Vlad continues his previous actions of carefully licking and kissing around Danny's new mark.

They had decided to wait to do anything more until Danny was 18. And Danny would never say so out loud, but he was relieved. The thought of sex with Vlad was as enticing as it was terrifying. It was _Vlad_. How could he not be nervous about it?

Danny's squirms against him and sighs. He'd have to tell Vlad to stop soon if they wanted to keep to that promise. Vlad's hand wanders down his chest and boldy cups the bulge in his jeans.

_"Vlad!"_

The dark chuckle tickles the back of his neck. 

"It's just a little teasing Daniel. Surely you'll manage?"

"You seem to underestimate how much I want to jump you at any given point in time."

Vlad stops at that. He pulls back to look Danny in the eye. 

"Am I really so irresistable?" He grins. 

"I vote not to answer that. Your ego doesn't need it."

Vlad stares right at him and rubs a firm thumb over Danny's sensitive parts. He bites his lip and swallows the moan in his throat.

"It would be so easy." Vlad whispers. His baritone voice had always been unfairly sexy. No matter what tone he took. "To take you in my hand. Stroke you until you're a mess. You wouldn't be able to talk let alone say my name."

Danny's belly heats, his hips consciously moving into Vlad's hand. 

"But you would try. You'd try so valiantly to call out for me. So determined. So stubborn. You can never just. Let. _Go_."

Vlad kisses him and Danny growls into his mouth. He knew exactly what Vlad was doing. But heaven help him he didn't want him to stop.

Which is when Vlad stops.

He removes his hand and pulls back from the kiss. Licking his lips like he's just had a snack. 

"...I hate you."

Vlad laughs in his ear. And Danny hates that too. He hopes the day never comes that he tells Vlad he loves him too.

(But they both already knew.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary inspired by the song Teeth by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Fun fact, I actually do like the Paulina/Danny pairing. But sadly nobody really writes about it enough. I just think the whole popular girl getting with the loser guy is a cute trope! Better than the whole done-to-death best friends to lovers at least.
> 
> 1) I can't take credit for this as it was inspired by someone else's fic that I had read a long time ago. Alas I've no idea which fic or author it was. Whoever you are thank you! That line made me laugh so hard it stuck with me for ten years!  
> 2) This is TheLonesomeWriter's OC from their fic 'be together but alone.' Go give it a read!


End file.
